Maid Bachi 1 satu stengah
by LegendarypkmnNyunyu
Summary: Cerita yang tercipta atas restu Sensei! Apa yang dilakukan o/Sebastian, sang butler keluarga Phantomhive di Bee Cafe? Menceritakan sedikit tentang mengapa Connor kembali menjadi Lebah Kurir. Don't like, don't read!
1. That Butler, Came

Maid Bachi 1 ½

Kufufufufufu noooooooo fuuuuuuu...

Yosh, atas restu Sensei yang merupakan author "Maid Bachi" dan "Maid Bach 2nd", saya berhasil membuat Maid Bachi 1 1/2 ! Terima kasih banyak Kirikaze Dokuro-sama!

Warning: humor garing yang (mungkin) 100% dipaksakan. Mungkin jg sama sekali tidak lucu, maaf karena saya tidak punya bakat melucu.

Letter Bee: © Hiroyuki Asada

Maid Bachi 1 ½: © LegendarypkmnNyunyu

Selamat membaca dan semoga tertawa!

* * *

><p><strong>-That Butler, Came-<strong>

Sudah genap seminggu sejak Zazie dan kawan-kawan bekerja sebagai pelayan di Bee Cafe yang entah kapan dibangun ataupun direncanakan. Sudah banyak kejadian yang terjadi, mulai dari Lag dan Zazie yang menjadi bintang para pedo-bear yang tiap harinya hampir menjadi korban grepe-grepe om-om berkedok, sampai Zazie (Zazie dan hanya Zazie) yang dikejar-kejar oleh 2 orang gadis berkacamata (author gaje ini dan Sensei-nya).

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" teriak Zazie,

"kenapa harus aku terus yang dikejar 2 gadis berkacamata itu?"

"Ta-tapi, kau kan selalu dilindungi oleh Lactobasillus – eh, oleh Jiggy-san maksudku..." , sahut Lag.

"A-aku kan tidak mau merepotkannya tahu... ", kata Zazie yang wajahnya memerah.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan Zazie.", kata Jiggy yang muncul dari hanya-dia-dan-Tuhan-yang-tahu, "itu sudah menrupakan kewajiban seorang senior, bukan?"

"Ah.. Jiggy-san...itu..." kata Zazie terbata-bata. Bayangkan saja buah atau sayur tomat, seperti itulah wajah Zazie saat itu. Tiba- tiba...

"CONNOR!"

Jeritan Roda (yang sangat-sangat jarang terdengar) yang melengking, memekakkan telinga semua yang ada di Bee Hive, dari Dr Thunderland (yang melakukan kebiasaannya di ruang bedahnya) sampai author baik nan cantik ini pun jadi korbannya (jijik).

"Connor! Sejak kapan kau boleh makan makanan yang ada di gudang?", jerit Roda yang kelihatannya sangat marah pada Connor.

"Ma-maaf! Aku lapar sekali. Pizza-ku juga sudah habis, jadi aku makan yang ada di sini. Aku hanya makan sedikit kok..." , kata Connor sambil sujud sembah dihadapan Roda.

"Connor, kau menghabiskan 10 karton susu Ultramelek, 10 kotak keju Frakt, 15 buah nanas Kufufu, 10 buah melon supreme Nufufu, 20 buah ape Cuciton (Wash=cuci, Washington=...), satu tandan pisang super DK, dll., dll. apa itu yang kau sebut sedikit?" , kata Aria sambil melihat daftar isi buku IPA kelas IX semes- cut! *author datang

"Sumimasen **(A/N: semoga tulisannya benar)** Itu buku IPA saya. Maaf tertukar..." *tukar buku IPA dengan daftar isi gudang.

"Terima kasih Nyunyu-sama"

"Terima kasih kembali... Doakan saya ya, agar nilai IPA saya bagus..." *author teleport

"Yosh, kan bisa di beli lagi. Bee Cafe ini sukses besar, uang yang masuk juga banyak", kata Gauche yang muncul entah dari mana kayak tuyul.

"Gauche, apa pasar masih berjualan sekarang?", tanya Roda sambil menunjuk ke langit.

"Eh.. Rasanya tidak...", jawab Gauche dengan ekspresi biasa.

-Di luar Bee Hive-

"Jadi ini Bee Hive..."

Seorang pria jangkung berpakaian serba hitam menatap gedung Bee Hive yang megah sambil menenteng kopornya. Pria ini memakai jas butut hitam dan sarung tangan putih. Tampaknya pria berasal dari keluarga bangsawan.

"Aku penasaran. Apa yang membuat tuan muda tertarik dengan makanan di restoran rangkap kantor pos ini?", gumam pria itu.

"Yosh, aku masuk sajalah" Pria itu lalu melangkah masuk ke Bee Hive.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh.<strong>

**Sepertinya benar- benar humor yang dipaksakan.**

**Masih akan berlanjut!**

**Tapi saya tidak bisa janji...**

**Saya sangat disibukkan dengan ulangan dan try out, jdi tolong mengertilah pembaca.**

**Yang dapat saya janjikan hanyalah saya akan meng-update fic ini.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Devil's Blessings

**Yaaaaaaa!**

**Setelah menerjang badai tryout and pelajaran, saya masih HIDUP! Badai masih akan berlanjut, sama dengan fic ini!**

**Arigato buat Kirikaze Dokuro, berrytiara, dan zuu-nii ako 21 yang telah me-review fic saya ini. Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah! *plok plok plok plok**

**Untuk zuu-nii ako 21 dan Sensei a.k.a Kirikaze Dokuro: Saya BELUM terinfeksi, jadi fic ini bersih dari hal yang kurang berkenan!**

**Khusus Sensei: Selamat Sensei, sudah diterima di sekolah pilihan! Ini hadiah-ku buat Sensei dan maaf telat!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Letter Bee a.k.a Tegami Bachi © Hiroyuki Asada**

**Black Butler a.k.a Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Maid Bachi 1 ½ © LegendarypkmnNyunyu**

**Normal: normal**

**_Italic: dalam hati_**

**Yosh, kita mulai saja!**

**Last chap: Connor melahap persediaan bahan makanan di Bee Cafe! Ada pula seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam datang ke Bee Hive. Siapakah pria itu?**

* * *

><p><strong>-Devil's Blessings-<strong>

"Bagaimana ini...?"

Semuanya hanya dapat menatap gudang yang nyaris kosong itu tanpa ekspresi yang pasti.

"Kalau cuma segini, untuk pelanggan pagi (?) saja tidak akan cukup...", lirih Roda.

"Yosh, kita libur saja.", jawab Zazie blak-blakkan.

*Suara author muncul kayak tuyul (wah, "muncul" dan "tuyul". Blakangnya sama!/abaikan) "Pale lu libur! Kalo lu pada libur, gimana gw lanjutin crita gue!".

"Ada yang ngomong ya?", tanya Lag bingung.

"Zazie, jika kita tutup hanya karena masalah sepele ini, reputasi Bee Cafe ini akan turun sampai 60%", kata Aria yang mengabaikan pertanyaan Lag.

"Apa benar? Setajam itu penurunnannya?", kata Zazie yang jelas-jelas kaget.

"Iya. Aku sudah memperhitungkannya karena sudah cukup banyak kasus berkurangnya bahan makanan di gudang secara misterius, semuanya di laporkan oleh Roda. Aku juga sudah memperhitungkan kapan perut gentong Connor akan berevolusi menjadi Black Hole Stomach. Tapi, ternyata evolusinya lebih cepat dari yang ku perkirakan.", jelas Aria panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan-stop! Ini bukan pelajaran matematika!

"Connor, kamu keturunan Kirby ya...?", tanya Lag lugu.

"Nah Connor, besok kau akan kembali menjadi Lebah Kurir. Tolong kembalikan celemek dan topi kokimu.", pinta Aria.

"APA? (gelas pecah, camera zoom in ke wajah Connor) TIDAK!" (A/N: ini reaksi Connor pembaca)

"Roda, aku yakin kau bisa bekerja di dapur sendirian?", tanya Aria yang mengabaikan tangisan Connor.

"Agak sulit, tapi akan ku usahakan, Aria-sama.", jawab Roda dengan mantap.

-Pintu masuk Bee Cafe-

Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu berdiri di depan Bee Cafe. Lalu...

" Maaf, Bee Cafe sudah tutup. Silahkan datang kembali besok.". Seorang pelayan berwajah datar sedatar kertas HVS yang dijual di G******a maupun Toko G****g A***g atau sedatar papan setrika butut milik author yang tak lain adalah... Moc Sullivan! *krik krik krik (Gaichu Jangkriekz lewat)/abaikan.

"Ah, maaf. Saya hanya ingin bertemu dengan pengelola Bee Cafe ini. Boleh tanya, di mana ruangannya?", tanya pria jangkung itu dengan sopan.

"Dia ada di dalam. Mari saya antarkan.", kata Moc dengan suara datar tanpa ekspresi.

-Bee Cafe: Inner Room-

"Aria-sama, ada yang mau bertemu denganmu.", kata Moc sambil mempersilahkan pria itu masuk.

Semua mata menatap pria itu seakan mereka tidak pernah melihat orang seperti itu.

"Selamat malam. Saya Sebastian Michaelis, butler keluarga Phantomhive. Saya ingin bertemu dengan pengelola Bee Cafe ini.", kata pria jangkung yang ngaku-ngaku bernama Sebastian Michaelis.

"Ya, saya pengelola Bee Cafe ini. Nama saya Aria.", Aria menyodorkan tangannya dan bersalaman dengan Sebastian, "dan semua yang ada di sini adalah para pelayan dan bartender kami." , kata Aria yang disambut dengan bungkukan dan ucapan selamat malam dari para pelayan dan koki serta 2 bartender (tak lupa juga para Dingo).

"Mari, kita masuk ke ruangan saya untuk bicara", kata Aria sambil membuka pintu kantornya.

-Bee Cafe: Aria's Office-

"Jadi apa yang menjadi keperluan Pak (A/N: Apakah Sebas setua itu untuk dipanggil 'Pak'?) Sebastian?", tanya Aria sambil duduk di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Tuan saya mengirim surat ini. Beliau bilang langsung berikan pada pengelola Bee Cafe ini. Ini suratnya.", Sebastian mengambil sesuatu... banget –cut! *Maap! Syahrini nyasar!* mengambil surat dari balik jas hitam bin butut yang selalu dipakainya dan tidak ganti model, lalu memberikannya pada Aria.

"Tidak ada perangkonya...", gumam Aria.

"Ah, jangan khawatir. Tuan muda yang secara langsung memberikannya pada saya dan telah dicap resmi.", jelas Sebastian sambil menunjuk ke bagian belakang amplop. Dibagian belakang amplop, ada cap dengan ukiran rumit a.k.a ribet yang tertulis "Phantomhive". Tertulis juga:

Earl Ciel Phantomhive

Jl. Ir. H. Juanda no 29

Jakarta 10120

.

.

.

Ok, salah skrip. Yang benar:

Earl Ciel Phantomhive

Phantomhive Mansion

London 20301

(A/N: Alamat di atas adalah alamat palsu yang sama sekali tidak ada di London. Kalo ga percaya, cari aja sendiri :P) *Backsong lagu "Alamat Palsu" o/ Ayu Ting Ting (bukan permen, bukan biskuit. Jadi apa donk?)/abaikan.

"_Dari seorang Earl... Hebat sekali..."_, Aria dibuat kagum oleh surat itu.

Dalam surat tersebut tertulis:

Februari 20, 20xx

Yth. Pengelola Bee Cafe

di tempat

Salam hormat,

Perkenalkan, saya Earl Ciel Phantomhive, kepala dari keluarga bangsawan Phantomhive. Saya mengutus Sebastian Michaelis, butler saya, untuk mempelajari resep-resep yang di sajikan di Bee Cafe ini. Saya ingin menikmatinya langsung, tetapi berhubung saya sangat disibukkan oleh pekerjaan saya, saya memutuskan untuk mengirim butler saya.

Alasan saya ingin menikmati resep dari Bee Cafe ini karena koki saya, Bardroy, ingin mempelajari lebih banyak tentang dunia masak. Perhatian saya tertuju pada Bee Cafe ini karena menurut seorang rekan saya yang pernah makan di Bee Cafe, makanan yang disajikan amatlah enak. Jadilah saya tertarik untuk mempelajari resep dari Bee cafe ini.

Akhir kata, saya meminta izin kepada pengelola Bee Cafe ini untuk mengizinkan butler saya mempelajari resep masakan Bee Cafe. Jika tidak, saya memohon maaf karena telah menyita waktu Anda. Terima kasih.

London, Februari 20 20xx,

Earl Ciel Phantomhive

(A/N: Surat ini dibuat dengan bantuan cacatan Bahasa Indonesia milik author, makanya formal gimana gitu.)

"Hmmm... Apakah Pak Sebastian memiliki pengalaman memasak?", tanya Aria.

"Saya cukup sering memasak untuk tuan muda.", jawab Sebastian mantap.

"_Bukan sering lagi... Semua hidangan untuk makan tuan muda, yang masak kan aku. Bukan koki-berprinsip-memasak-adalah-ledakan itu... Untung masih ada Tanaka yang memasak untuk tuan muda, kalau tidak... *merinding* ", _Sebastian harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk ber-poker face dihadapan Aria.

"Kami kekurangan koki. Apakah Pak Sebastian mau menjadi koki sementara kami?", tanya Aria

" Dengan senang hati. Apakah saya boleh melakukan pekerjaan sementara ini sambil mempelajari resepnya?", tanya Sebastian.

"_Yes! Waktuku untuk sedikit bersantai dari majikan yang egois, koki-berprinsip-memasak-adalah-ledakan, maid payah mata rabun kayak nenek buyut, dan tukang kebun bodoh yang kerjanya hanya mematahkan tongkat majikan egois! Wohoo! Samina mina ee, waka waka ee! "_, sorak Nurani Sebastian sambil nari-nari gaje.

" Tentu. Pak Sebastian akan mulai berkerja besok jam 6. Bee Cafe ini buka jam 7 pagi. Ini, tolong isi proposalnya." Aria menyodorkan proposal dan pulpen kepada Sebastian. " Terima kasih Aria-sama. Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin," Sebastian membungkuk memberi hormat, " kirimannya akan segera datang."

"Kiriman..?", tanya Aria bingung.

-Diluar ruangan Aria-

DRUK DRUK DRUK DRUK DRUK

" Suara apa itu?", seru Lag.

" Itu Gaichu!", seru Zazie, Jiggy, dan Gauche serta author yang entah kapan muncul serempak.

" Cepat, ambil Shindanjuu masing-masing!", seru Gauche sambil menekan tombol di bawah meja bar.

Tiba-tiba, lemari gelas yang ada di belakang meja bar membalik. Di bagian belakang lemari bar tersebut terdapat Shindanjuu milik semua mantan Lebah Kurir. Semuanya lengkap, dari Nocturne no. 20 milik Lag sampai AK- 47 milik Hiruma (Sejak kapan...?) dan bambu runcing milik author (A/N: Sedikit tentang bambu runcing-ku. Nyolong dari tetangga. Awalnya mau dipake buat rebus nasi, tapi salah potong, jadi ujungnya runcing. Hidup Indonesia!)

"Ayo bersiap!", seru Zazie sambil mengambil Shindanjuu-nya.

" Suaranya berasal dari samping Bee Hive! Lewat pintu belakang!", seru Jiggy.

DRUK DRUK DRUK DRUK DRUK

" Suaranya semakin dekat!", seru Lag panik.

"Tidak! Aku belum mau mati!", tangis Connor meraung-raung.

Siiing...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...suaranya..hilang?", kata Zazie sambil berjalan pelan ke arah pintu samping.

" Coba buka pintunya. Tapi hati-hati.", kata Jiggy.

Zazie memegang gagang pintu, tangan kanannya memegang Shindanjuu-nya.

Jlek.. krieeekk...

Pintu terbuka dan tampaklah 10 kereta yang masing –masing ditarik oleh seekor badak.

"Aman! Suara gemuruh itu cuma badak!", seru Zazie.

"Haaah...", semuanya menghela napas lega.

"Ah! Kirimannya sudah datang ternyata.", kata Sebastian yang baru keluar dari kantor Aria.

"Sebastian Michaelis?", tanya seorang bapak kurir.

"Tolong tanda tangan di sini.", bapak kurir itu menyodorkan surat tanda terima.

"Apa barang ini tidak terlalu banyak?", tanya bapak kurir itu heran.

"Iya, memang terlalu banyak," jawab Sebastian senyum-senyum (?), "boleh ku pinjam keretanya?"

"Boleh. TAPI...", bapak kurir itu menyodorkan telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Apa sebanyak ini cukup?", Sebastian memberi bapak kurir itu sekantong uang koin.

"Oh! Cukup begete! Silahkan pakai keretanya selam yang Anda mau!", kata bapak kurir itu senang.

Setelah badak-badak diparkirkan, barang-barang yang dibawa di dalam kereta itu diturunkan dan diletakkan di gudang makanan Bee Cafe.

"A-ada apa ini?", seru Aria yang tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari ruangannya.

"Oh, ini hanya hadiah kecil dari tuan muda jika diterima di Bee Cafe. Silahkan diterima dengan senang hati.", jawab Sebastian.

Semuanya jawdrop (kecuali 2 bartender cakep kita, Jiggy dan Gauche!)

"Terima kasih banyak, Sebastian-san!", semua segera membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Ah... Sama-sama. Saya hanya seorang butler, tidak perlu se-formal itu.", jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoooooooooo!<strong>

**Panjang!**

**Abis, udah lama banget ga update... Sori readers...**

**Kalo ga tau sama yang namanya Kirby, pergilah ke Gunung Browser dan bertemu Mbah Google yang ga tau berapa lama udah bersemedi di situ. Hebatnya, ga usah antre. Nanya ya nanya ajah.**

**Yah, jangan lupa untuk me-REVIEW jika tidak mau menjadi korban AK-47 dan Ceberus milik Hiruma.**

**Hiruma: Kekekekekekeh...**

**Hey, sejak kapan lu ada di sini? Pergi sono.**


	3. OMAKE!

**Yaaaaaahooooooo!**

**LengendarypkmnNyunyu is baaaackkk!**

**Yosh, Omake ini terbentuk karena keisengan author yang ingin memperbanyak chapter fic ini.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Letter Bee a.k.a Tegami Bachi © Hiroyuki Asada**

**Black Butler a.k.a Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Mario Bros. © Nintendo (Gw anak Nintendo (NDS)! Rival gw Sony (PSP)!)**

**Maid Bachi 1 ½ © LegendarypkmnNyunyu**

**Normal: normal**

**_Italic: dalam hati_**

**Ga banyak ngomong! Langsung saja ke TeKaPe! *duk duk duk duk**

* * *

><p>Daftar isi per 1 kereta yang ditarik badak:<p>

Berbagai macam roti, dari roti ber-_Penicillin _a.k.a jamuran sampe roti fresh from oven ( beli di 80% toko roti dan 20% toko senjata "Sinners")

Keju Frakt

Mentega Jangkar

Susu Ultraman-eh, Ultramelek

Susu Comyring

Black chocolate "Phantomhive" (promo...)

Wine "Phantomehive" (promo lagi...)

Kunyit

Lengkuas

Jahe

Sereh

Lada

Bawang dan daun bawang cap Mainan Miku

Singkong

Dodol Garut

Duren (walah...?)

Nanas Kufufu

Semangka Supreme Nufufu

Pisang DK

Apel Cuciton (sama kyk chap 1)

Jeruk mandarin

Mangga Harum manis

Mangga Dermayu

Jambu klutuk

Jambu merah

Jambu Mankey

Bayam cap Popeye (Hya Popeye... rindu...)

Kangkung

Brokoli

Kentang

Super Mushroom (nyolong dari Mario ma Luigi)

Gula pasir

Gula batu

Kepala batu

Telur ayam, bebek, puyuh, burung onta, dinosaurus, Yoshi, Pokemon, dll., dll.

Daging sapi

Wagyu

Ayam

Udang

Ikan apa aja

Gurita

Pinyate Chicken Nugget (aku mau tiap hari.. :D)

Baso bulet

Baso gepeng

Somay ikan

Sate

Beras Topi Saya Bundar

Pecky (biskuit kayak lidi itu lo... kesukaan Sensei Sydney)

Cookies Famas Oumos

Biskuit Miera Ragel

Spageti Lala Teletabis

Saos spageti Dol Mende

Es krim Kaito Heaven

Sake cap Dewi Meiko

Sari rasa spesial Tanaka (nyusup)

Udah ah, capek!

" Um, Sebastian-san?", Lag menghampiri Sebastian yang sedang membereskan proposalnya.

" Ada apa nona manis?", jawab Sebastian.

" A-aku laki-laki! Bukan perempuan!", teriak Lag.

" Oh, maafkan saya. Habis, kamu manis dengan pakaian maid itu...", senyum Sebastian senyum Pe****ent... :D/abaikan.

" Uh... Tak apa. Sebastian-san akan menginap di mana untuk sementara?", tanya Lag.

" Hmmm... Saya belum ada tempat untuk menginap. Sepertinya harus mencari dulu.", kata Sebastian.

" Kalau begitu, Sebastian-san menginap di rumah Gauche saja! Gauche sudah mengizinkan. Aku juga tinggal di situ. Mau ya?", kata Lag sambil memberi 'pleading-cat-eyes-maut-kayak-di-9gag' pada Sebastian.

" _I-itu...! Jurus maut Pleading Cat Eyes! Ah, manisnya... Kalau anak ini bisa jurus ini, berarti di rumahnya pasti ada..."_

" Oh, terima kasih atas tawarannya. Tentu aku mau menerimanya dengan senang hati. ", kata Sebastian sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Lag. Lag tersenyum dengan lebar sampai pipinya sakit sehingga harus dibedah oleh dr Thunderland Jr., dr Thunderland Sr., dan Dr Balfour a.k.a Om Jade Curtiss (lha? Nyusup dia...)/plak Haha, tidak separah itu kok readers.

"Nah, mari kita pergi ke rumahmu.", kata Sebastian sambil mengangkat kopornya.

"Ok! Let's-a go!", seru Lag menirukan Mario bros.

* * *

><p><strong>Readers bosan ya...?<strong>

**Cuma panjang gara-gara list isi kereta...**

**Maaf deh...**

**Chap 3 ud dibikin, tapi blm bisa update.**

**Nyu sibuk!**

**Tamu spesial pada hari ini adalah om-ku tercinta yang memegang rekor "Jomblo 35 taon" kita sambut... Om Jade Curtiss dari Tales of the Abyss!**

**Jade: " Ah. Halo semuanya."**

**Fangirls histeris (termasuk Nyunyu) *pingsan semua setelah melihat si Jomblo 35 taon**

**Jade: " Loh? Pingsan semua... Ya sudah. Don't forget to Review, Readers. Sayonara."**

**Yah, itulah sepatah-dua kata dan 2 bahasa dari Om Jade! Dateng lagi yah Om!**


	4. That Butler, It's Delicious

**LegendarypkmnNyunyu is back!**

**Yosh, hasil update-an kali in adalah hasrat Nyu (ato stress...?) yang sudah jebol kayak banjir Situ Gintung bwt nge-update...**

**Maaf menunggu lamaaaa banget!**

**Nyu harus pergi ngelawan Elite Four plus Elite Five jadi Elite Nine yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah UAS!**

**Sekarang, tinggal latihan dengan Trainer-ku tersayang buat ngelawan Champion a.k.a UN dengan hadiah DS-DS-ku akan bangkit dari kubur Firaun! Ditambah game2 baru! Yay!/curcol abal yang harusnya diabaikan.**

**Makasih buat Shizuharakuro89 yang menjadi satu langkah besar menuju 100 review!/mimpi...**

**Ma buat reviewer laen jg! Arigato!**

**Eh inget ye!**

**Letter Bee a.k.a Tegami Bachi © Hiroyuki Asada**

**Black Butler a.k.a Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Maid Bachi 1 ½ © LegendarypkmnNyunyu**

**Normal: normal**

**_Italic: dalam hati_**

**Ga banyak ngomong! Langsung saja ke TeKaPe! *duk duk duk duk**

* * *

><p>-That Butler, It's Delicious-<p>

~Pagi hari: Rumah keluarga Suede (kamar entah-sejak-kapan-ada-dibangun-Sebas-dimana-aja)~

"Kriiing!" Jam weker milik Sebastian berbunyi memekak telinga pemiliknya (salah sendiri di taro deket kuping... -_- )

"Ugh... Berisik...", kata Sebastian sambil meraih dan mematikan (baca: membanting) jam wekernya.

"Jam berapakah...?", katanya sambil melihat ke jam saku-nya

.

.

.

"SUDAH JAM SEGINI?"

"ARGH! Aku belum menyiapkan morning tea! Aku belum menyiapkan sarapan! Aku belum menyiapkan bekal sekolah (?) tuan muda! Aku belum beli pete dan jengkol buat makan siang! Aku belum memberi makan my angels! Aku belum..."

"Nyunyunyunyunyu! Nyunyu Power!", muncul Nyunyu a.k.a author dengan gaya supermen-eh suparman-eh supermanlyman-salah woi! Superman!

"Hey Nyu. Kamu kan di Yuusari. Kamu harus kerja di Bee Cafe nyu."

" Ah, ya... Aku lupa...", kata Sebastian sambil garuk-garuk kepala kayak monyet/plak!

"Nyunyu, ayo cepat mandi. Jangan lupa menggosok gigi~ Abis mandi, menolong Sylvette~ Masak buat Lag dan Gauche~"

"Nyanyian Nyunyu-chan memang indah... Terima kasih Nyunyu-chan.", kata Sebastian sambil membungkuk memberi hormat.

" Yosh, tugas gue udah selese. Bek to TeKaPe!"

*Author teleport

~Pyon Pyon Pyon~

"Selamat pagi, Sebastian-san!", sapa Sylvette riang.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Sylvette. Apa yang sedang kau masak?", tanya Sebastian penasaran.

"Oh, ini sup spesial buatanku. Makanan favorit Onii-chan. Mau coba?", kata Sylvette yang lalu menyodorkan sesendok penuh sup.

"Ah. Terima kasih. Mari saya coba...", Sebastian mengambil sendok itu lalu mencicipinya.

Dan...

"_Sup racun macam apa ini? Dada dan lidahku bagai terbakar api neraka!"_, teriak Nurani Sebastian yang hampir membuat Sebastian asli berteriak kayak Nodame (Gyabo! gitu...)

"Apa saja yang ada di sup itu, Nona Sylvette?", tanya poker-faced-mode Sebastian.

"Um... Sup kaleng yang biasa, wortel, garam, kentang, dan... ini."

Sylvette mengeluarkan suatu bungkusan kecil dari kantong long maid dress-nya lalu memberikannya pada Sebastian. Bungkusan itu kecil dan berisi bubuk. Tertulis, 'Sari Spesial Tanaka' pada bungkusnya.

" _Tanaka no baka... Baka baka baka baka baka, BAKA!_", teriak Nurani Sebastian yang telah dikepung oleh api neraka 'Sari Spesial Tanaka' disertai dengan suara 'hohoho...' ala Sinterklas yang tidak lain tidak bukan Tanaka pake baju merah Sinterklas yang jelas-jelas kedodoran.

" Siapa yang memberimu ini, nona?", tanya Sebastian sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Lag kemarin malam memberiku. Katanya supaya sup buatanku makin enak."

-Flashback: Kemarin Malam di Bee Cafe-

"Ini apa yah?", kata Lag sambil mengambil bungkusan kumal yang mungkin terjatuh saat mengangkut barang dari kereta ke gudang makanan.

Lag membuka bungkusan itu, "Hmm... Aromanya harum... Bawa pulang ah. Buat Sylvette biar supnya SEDIKIT lebih enak."

Lalu Lag memasukkan bungkusan itu ke kantongnya.

-End of Flashback-

" _Bocah tua bolot itu..._", nurani Sebastian mengeluarkan pisau-pisau makan peraknya lalu men-summon Erza dari Fairy Tail dan Zorro dari One Piece buat jadi backup-nya (emangnya mau perang...? -_-'), "_akan kucincang dia dengan combo Thousand Steak Fire Knife-ku dan 1000 pedang Erza serta 3 pedang Zorro! Hyaaaaaaahhhh!_"

Nurani Sebastian melempar pisau buat makan steik dan 1000 pedang Erza serta 3 pedang Zorro ke mana-mana, sehingga Sebastian yang asli harus menahan rasa sakit hati karena ditinggal pacar/plak!

"Nona, izinkan saya untuk memasak sarapan.", cetus Sebastian.

"Hah? Oh, tidak apa-apa Sebastian-san."

"Tidak, saya mohon. Biarlah saya memasak untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih saya.", saran Sebastian dan mendorong kursi roda Sylvette keluar dapur.

~Pyon Pyon Pyon~

-Kamar Gauche dan Lag (Lag tidur di ranjang, Gauche tidur di lantai pake matras! Jangan salah sangka!)-

Gauche dan Lag tengah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja, ketika aroma yang sedap bin lezat sarapan tercium dari lantai bawah.

"Hmm... Wangi banget. Sylvette masak apa ya?", tanya Lag yang tengah merapikan rambut putih-kayak-kakek-tua-nya.

"Rasanya bukan masakan Sylvette...", gumam Gauche.

"Bodo ah. Yok, turun."

-Rumah Keluarga Suede: Dapur-

" Selamat pa..."

Sebelum Lag dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya, matanya terbelalak sampe nonjooool... banget dan pengen di tusuk sama author yang cute tapi sadis ini.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma..." Lag tiba-tiba jadi Lag Lady-Gaga-Mode soalnya gaga mulu eh, gagu deh. (A/N: Mama lu di Akatsuki sono... -_-')

" Wah, makanannya banyak sekali. Kau memasak ini semua Sylvette?", tanya Gauche yang melanjutkan kalimat Lag yang masih ber-'ma-ma-ma-ma'-mia.

"Yang masak ini semua Sebastian-san! Ayo, kita makan!", ajak Sylvette.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma...", Lag masih gagu ternyata...

"Ayo, Lag! Nanti telat lho!", seru Sylvette yang mematikan Lady-Gaga-Mode-nya Lag.

"Untuk menu hari ini: Omelete Cheese Rice, Potato Salad, Teh Tarik, dan untuk makanan penutup ada Mini Cheese Cake. Selamat dinikmati.", kata Sebastian untuk mempersilahkan mereka makan.

"Itadakimastu!"

glop, glop, glop, nyam, hap, chomp, cruch, bite, nyam

"..." Mengheningkan Cipta, mulai.

"OISHI!" (langsung selesai) teriak Lag lebay sambil berurai air mata yang kayak Air Terjun Sipiso Piso. Mungkin karena untuk sekali dalam seumur hidup, Lag tidak memakan 'Sup Racun Sylvette plus Sari Spesial Tanaka' untuk sarapan, bekal, dan makan malam (kasian Lag...)

"Nasi dan telurnya lembut kayak sutra! Kejunya terasa sempurna! Kentang dan brokolinya lezat! Rasanya merata sempurna!", kata Lag sambil berbinar-binar.

Slurp (minum teh tarik)

" Wuah... Teh tarik berbusa! Tidak terlalu manis! Teh dan susunya tercampur sempurna!"

Hap (makan mini cheese cake)

"..."

"SUPER OISHI! UOOOOH! Kelembutan 100%! Keju dan susunya menciptakan rasa yang harmonis! Akhir kata, MAKYUS!", seru Lag-lebay-alay-mode sambil mengancungi 4 jempol.

"_Amplop dah... Reaksinya kurang lebay! Sepertinya si bocah tua itu sangat tersiksa karena harus selalu memakan Deathly Soup itu...", _kata Nurani Sebastian sambil sweatdrop.

" Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Lag Seeing.", kata Sebastian.

" Iya, ini enak sekali! Sebastian-san, kau koki hebat ya di alam-mu?", kata Sylvette sambil memberi senyum lebar dan mata berbinar.

"Oh no, no. I'm not an expert chef at my home town. I'm just a devilish good butler who faithfully serve my master.", jawab Sebastian yang sok-ing a.k.a sok Inggris.

"Um... Sebastian-san ngomong apa sih?", bisik Lag pada Sylvette.

"Eh...um... Ga tau... Bahasa alien kali yah?", jawab Sylvette.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay!<strong>

**Selesai juga chap baru!**

**Jangan lupa readers!**

**Orang pintar, review fic gaje, abal, ngaco ini !**


	5. Devil in Heaven

**Yay! Chapter baru!**

**Yosh, karena Nyu sedikit bebas dari yang namanya pelajaran...**

**Dan Nyu benar-benar bosan saat pelajaran berlangsung...**

**Jadi Nyu nulis lanjutan Maid Bachi ini di buku keramat!**

**Yang sebenarnya cuma agenda dari H**a H**a B***o...**

**Heheh...**

**Terus, inget ye!**

**Letter Bee a.k.a Tegami Bachi © Hiroyuki Asada**

**Black Butler a.k.a Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Maid Bachi 1 ½ © LegendarypkmnNyunyu**

**Normal: normal**

**_Italic: dalam hati_**

**Ga banyak ngomong! Langsung saja ke TeKaPe! *duk duk duk duk**

* * *

><p><strong>-Devil in Heaven-<strong>

Sudah ganjil 3 hari sebastian bekerja sementar di Bee Cafe. Semua resep sudah dipelajarinya dengan superdupermegagigaultramaster/ hah lebay!- sudah dipelajari dengan baik oleh Sebastian.

-Suatu malam, OTW to Suede's House-

"Hmmm... Ternyata resepnya sulit juga ya..."

Sebastian sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sendirian. Ia sedang mengingat-ingat semua resep yang telah ia pelajari. Tiba-tiba...

Bugh!

"Aduh!" Sebastian yang sedang berpikir sekeras batu, jadi tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang.

"Oh, maafkan saya. Anda tidak apa-apa?", kata Sebastian sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu orang yang ditabraknya.

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa.", kata orang berbaju maid itu yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Zazie-kun yang manis sampe disemutin mulu!/di getok Zazie.

"Zazie? Bukannya tadi kau sudah pulang?", tanya Sebastian setelah membantu Zazie berdiri.

"Aku mencari kucing peliharaanku. Dia kabur dari rumah."

"Binatang apakah?", tanya Sebastian penasaran.

"Kucing. Berwarna coklat muda dengan pita hijau di lehernya."

DEG!

"Ka-kau bilang kucing...?", tanya Sebastian yang entah kagum atau ga percaya.

"Iya."

Tanpa basa-basi, "Boleh aku bantu mencarikan?"

"Oh, boleh banget! Sebastian-san, tolong cari di sebelah sana ya. Aku mencari di arah lainnya. Nanti, kita bertemu di sini lagi ya! Arigato!", kata Zazie yang lalu berlari ke sebelah kiri dari air mancur dengan baju maid cyan-nya.

-Skip Time, Pyon!-

"Hah... Kemana ya?"

Pencarian Zazie tidak membuahkan hasil. Ia kembali ke air mancur dan menunggu Sebastian.

"Semoga Sebastian-san menemukannya..."

1...2...3...

"Mana sih? Sebastian-san lama banget!"

"Nyu! Baru tiga detik nyu! Sabar napa?"

"Tiga detik serasa tiga milenium tanpa kucing-kucing manis disisi ku!", kata Zazie dengan berurai air mata.

"Udah kayak di tinggal pacar aja, Nyu... Lagi pula, Nyu kan juga manis!"/bletak! Dihatem pake Geodude.

Gruduk gruduk gruduk...

"Hah... Perutku lapar... Pulang dulu deh...", kata Zazie dengan lesu.

-Zazie's House-

"Capek, laper, kucingku ga ketemu pulak! Cape deh...", kata Zazie sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Zazie lalu memanggil kucing-kucingnya, "Lara! Four! Roses! Pepper! Candy! Neko! Nyan! Gin! Vodka! Liquor! Garpil! Baron! Mazda! Xenia! Hello! Kitty! Fai! Sakura! Asch! Peony! Jade! Meow! Meong! Dan semuanya yang ga bisa aku sebutin satu-satu, dimana kalian?"

Tidak ada eongan...

"Huh... dimana mereka? Biasanya kalau sudah lapar, pasti aku dikerubungi...", gumam Zazie.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara dari ruang tamu.

"Meong...meong...meong..."

"Sabar, sabar, little angels, semuanya dapat kok...", terdengar suara om-om (yang pasti bukan Om Jade karena dia masih duduk manis di sebelah Nyu, ngajarin biologi disempilin fomicry).

"_Suara siapa itu...? Jangan-jangan... Pedobear yang langganan itu_?", kata Zazie dalam hati, "_dia... menyandera kucing-kucingku?_"

Zazie menyiapkan shindanjuu-nya lau berteriak, "Woi! Lu yang ada di ruang tamu! Cepet bayar utang lu!-eh Cepet keluar dari situ! Ato mau keluar pake Toge Goreng/di- Ao Toge Zazie- pake Ao Toge?"

" Baik, baik. Aku akan keluar.", kata anonymous dengan suara yang tenang, tanpa takut sedikitpun.

Dan, stalker kita pada malam hari ini, adalah...*drumrolls

JRENG!

"Se-Sebastian-san?", tanya Zazie cengok.

"Ah, maafkan saya karena masuk ke kediaman-mu tanpa ijin. Habis, pintunya terbuka dan angels-angels ini merengek terus.", kata Sebastian yang masih membawa kucing-kucing Zazie di dekapannya dan memasang muka yang damai bagaikan sudah masuk surga.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau menemukan kucingku? Kau mau menculik kucing-kucingku saat aku tidak ada di rumah, kan? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu rumahku? Kau Pedobear, ya? Apa yang kau lakukan pada kucing-kucing ku? Kenalan yok? Kamu tinggal dimana? Minta nomor hape dong? Punya Facebook? Add aku dong?", tanya Zazie bertubi, tubi, tubi, tubi, yang kau berikan.../di gampar Zazie pake es teh 2 gelas dingin... Seger...

"Ah...anu... Aku kasihan dengan kucing-kucing ini. Mereka merengek minta makan, jadi aku beri mereka ikan Pilchard yang aku beli. Mereka manis-manis... dan, ya aku menemukan kucing-mu yang hilang itu.", jawab Sebastian sambil menunjuk ke arah kucing coklat muda dengan pita hijau dilehernya yang sedang PWKRDPR a.k.a Posisi Wuenak Kayak di Rapat DPR.

"Ah...begitu. Maaf. Aku kira maling...", kata Zazie sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya juga minta maaf karena masuk ke rumahmu sembarangan. Untuk menebus kesalahan saya, ijinkan saya memasak untuk makan malammu, Zazie.", kata Sebastian sambil meletakkan kucing-kucing yang digendongnya di lantai lalu pergi ke dapur.

"E-eh! Tidak perlu Sebastian..." sebelum Zazie melanjutkan kalimatnya, perutnya mengadakan konser spektakuler yang membuat muka Zazie memerah.

"Hihihi... Sepertinya perutmu setuju denganku. Yosh, kamu mandi dulu sana.", kata Ibu Sebastian pada anaknya.

-SKIP TIME, Pyon-

"Zazie, ayo makan.", kata Sebastian yang sedang menata meja kepada anak laki-laki semata kucingnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sebastian-san!"

Zazie lalu masuk ke dapur, menggunakan kaos biru navy dengan celana pendek warna hitam.

"Menu hari ini... nasi goreng pete plus rendang dan semur jengkol ala chef Sebastian!" *JRENG!

Di meja makan terdapat sepiring penuh nasi goreng dengan biji pete hijau yang kelihatan sungguh nikmat. Di piring lain terdapat rendang sapi yang aromanya menambah suara orkestra dalam perut Zazie. Jangan lupa mangkoko berisi semur jengkol yang mengantri untuk beli minyak tanah/plak-mengantri untuk masuk ke mulut Zazie maksudnya... :3

Zazie hanya bisa jawdrop dan mengeluarkan air liur pelangi kayak di 9gag.

"Hihihi... Zazie, selapar itukah kamu? Ayo, jangan ditatapi saja, cepat dimakan. Jangan sungkan-sungkan.", kata Sebastian sambil menarik kursi untuk mempersilahkan Zazie duduk.

Zazie langsung duduk, "Itadakimastu!", dan mulai makan dengan lahap karen minum C*rcuma pl*s tiap hari!/promo...

Sebastian memperhatikan Zazie yang makan dengan super lahap, lalu...

"Zazie?"

"Mmhp?", hanya itu jawaban Zazie karena mulutnya penuh dengan pete dan jengkol/ew...

"Boleh aku menginap di rumahmu?"

Karena mulutnya penuh, Zazie hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk dengan bersemangat./ Iya lah... kapan lagi dapet orang yang bisa masak enak...

Zazie menelan makanannya, lalu bertanya," Kenapa? Tidak tahan dengan Deathly Soup buatan Sylvette?"

"...yah, salah satunya..."

Zazie penasaran," Alasan lain?"

"Disini... ada kucing."

Zazie hanya bisa melongo, lalu kembali ke makanannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh, selesai juga 1 chappie!<strong>

**Readers, minta ide dunk...**

**Nyu bener-bener nge-blank buat apa yang harus Nyu tulis buat chap terakhir**

**Kasih ide!**

**Kalo ada yang punya ide, PM Nyu yah!**

**Arigato dan jangan lupa Review~~~ :3**


End file.
